


Sugar at night

by Natasha14



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha14/pseuds/Natasha14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Rogue leave a drink, make questions and things get hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar at night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer of liability: the personages are not mine, I just play with them in my mind.This is my first Fandom, on this site please be kind, really I tried much and by the way, English is not my first language so there may be a few errors in writing but hey, DISFRTEN

Sugar at night

Chapter 1: seduction and dance

the sky was dark and already pleaded in his room after having spent your whole day with Jubilee was preparing to sleep, however, something prevented it is and is not that she was not tired if not simply wise, would sleep not wrap it with its charm at least that night, finally do that was what could be done?, nothing, nothing more than perhaps entertain his mind on what he loved,Paint, it would begin with a sketch it said thus same and taking pen and paper began only later to be surprised when the flowers that had planned and imagined in his mind were replaced by a simple curved lines that however it had meaning.

"claws". He said aloud to himself in biting the lower lip fearing not so much the by that had drawn, if not the who belonged to what its role was embodied, however his thoughts as well as his nerviososismo were interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside her door, she was aware of the time, wise, around 12:00 now and that only one person would dare to go to his room so late and so of course their suspicions they were certain or not, didn't had intended that out who was his nightly visitor see drawing that had echo by what Act followed too quickly fold the sheet of paper without providing too much care in as towards and keep it where wise no one would see it, between her blouse and bra and ending just in time before the door opened suddenly.

"Hello kid". He told Logan entering your room as it was his custom before walk-in and closer to where he was, while it confirmed his suspicions about who visited her.

"Hello, ammmmm do you do here so late?". Said trying to forget that now had a sheet of paper badly bent between your breasts and trying to act the most normal possible.

"Just came to see you and... not, would like to get out of here?".

"What?".

"Relax back in two hours".

"To where you want to go?".

"To a bar where most".

"Very well, but...... There is a failure to be optimistic and say that there are several with your plan."

"What?".

"Do that already do not remember how you called me enter?, tell me, does that happen if the teacher learns?".

"Do not say it is".

"There would be no need to do so, is a Telepath, learn just as well".

"Then you come or isn't it?".

"If you are going". told her smiling and trying to hide his overwrought caused by man by his side, while he got up from where she had been sitting and both went out of the room.

XxxxXXxxx

Straight to the bar trip had been mostly in silence, except for some occasional both phrases and Logan looks that choked to silence itself and that was just enough to Rogue smashed to other side so again feel the heavy look of Logan in her accompanied by a smile that if Frank was frightened him a littleon that occasion unlike others which had left, Logan had preferred to take a car instead of a motorcycle that was apparently his favorite transport means.

And once that came no change nothing, still relying only in looks, but there was something even more rare, the bar that had reached him had seemed to Rogue too strange because I did know perfectly was not the type that the he frequented, was not the classic bars of seedy that the iba, this was everything except "bad death", this was music and even Nice and smiling waitresses that seemed not girls in search of easy money in Exchange for his body, however decided to ignore every change that night and enjoy his companion, even though his communication was only based on looks.

"That going to take?". Said a woman of black hair and red lips breaking the silence in which both had been stranded.

"Water". Hasten to say Rogue just to get a look at Logan who now smiled for her, and in a single glance of the for the girl change absolutely the only word that had ruled since they had come to that place.

"Two beers". Logan said the girl on their sides only to have once ended talk is out and returned minutes later with what Logan had asked and will leave again.

"Do you do? ". Rogue asked with a nervous laugh of through once saw that girl away.

"Of what you speak?".

"Even I have legal age for drinking". 

" Sometimes is fun to break rules ".

" Well Yes, but that is not the point, I have not even tried it before ".

" Well then today I show ".

"What?"

"What you think you dures until you dismayed? ".

"Not it is, high, do is seriously? ".

"Of course, seriously think I walk around your room at 12:00 in the evening only to bring drinking water, that we could do it in the kitchen". 

"Who are you? ".

"I tell you when I pass".

" Good and how long?".

 "Two hours at best".

"I think what happened".

"we must please have to live a little ".

"They are only a couple of hours certain".

"Yes, dare". He said the as she lifted his bottle and pushed it into her mouth for a good drink, only to then not bothering to hide a grin resulting.

"I think that I still don't like beer". He said while the down their own bottle and gave him a stare.

"Is that you do it too fast, you have to enjoy it, try again but it slow, you don't take it as fast and enjoy the flavour". And once the term of talk she returned to try it but with a different result.

"Wow". Told her his bottle down and smiling.

" I told you that you would like to and I am happy to do it because, like to play a game with me? ".

"That kind of game? ".

"An endurance test".

"I still don't understand".

"I ask you something and you choose whether you answer or babies and then you do the same with me".

"Very well, who starts?".

"Your".

"mmmmmmmm of agreement, I have a do by I?, would that entire mansion were by my to come here with you? ".

"simple are my best friend."

" two minutes of doubt not?, well gives equal your turn ".

"For that end up with Bobby? ".

"I do not feel that no, you may need to be more drunk to respond that". Told her at the time that I raise your bottle again, only to then continue. "It makes the lost interest in Jean?".

"What?".

"Please, you're not going to your lab, do not talk to her, already not flirt with her, since when?". 

"since I met someone". That begged felt it like a dagger to the heart without however decided to continue with his game and now it was his turn to answer.

"When was your first time Rogue? ". Now things become strange, but he felt was time for revenge.

"a month ago".

"Do you really?".

" do you think?, of course ".

" Well your turn ".

"you said that you met someone, whats his name?, do I know it? ".

"If you know it but its name, I do not think that not". He said the taking a drink from his bottle.

"agree your turn". She said it while he continued thinking that there with Logan answering those questions could move very fast time.

And for almost an hour their questions continued the rogue allowed him perfectly to Logan to answer them while the each time they ironies it until you get to the point where in less than an hour Rogue had already finished with 5 bottles of beer as the initial feeling is ever more dizzy and with a foreign body sensation however still did not have intention of stopping and Logan nor that weigh his imminent dizzy Rogue identified was still smiling.

"My turn". He said Rogue striving to speak normally. "Why that?".

"Want to be more specific?".

"By that trust in my that day?, for that saved my life?, would by that came by my in Canada rather than leave as what you had planned? ".

" Is that I saw you alone, with no one more and not, I thought help you and then I met you, you told me your real name and ask me how is that not I had fear and never had a friend like you, te volviste simply very important for my ".

"Very well continue".

"why did you lie a little while ago?".

"What?".

"Yes, when you said that your first time had been a month ago".

"and how do you know that I lied? ".

"by don't have face have been already with someone, in addition is that the stupid of Bobby wouldn't even naughty in bed, why did you lie? ". He says, and she hears a "as I would" however thinks, it's only the alcohol playing you a joke.

"Not what is". She said unto him while he showed intent to finish his sixth bottle.

 "Now my turn, the girl who you mentioned do these really love it? ".

"Yes, but when these girlfriend of my? and would end up with Bobby why? ".

"I never would be in love with you ".

"Sure that Yes, if you're not going to respond already know to do ".

"Well, Yes, I love you since that day that you saved my life, and if that ends with Bobby but no matter, you see Me even as a kid? ".

"I believe that these very drunk". He said the lifting the bottle again and it knowing that it would not only respond after Logan to continue again. "What would you say if I did this?". Ask the followed by a movement of his hand under the table to reach his right leg exposed by skirt wearing and then move slowly to her underwear that evaded quickly to start with two of her fingers caress all its moisture, while it sent small waves of pleasure throughout his body and causing felt his eyelids a heavier to close them and support of small moans that with all their efforts try to hide but not achievement at all because even though it is still light and inaudible to the human ear for not go unnoticed 

"Do you like?". He said the suddenly removing his hand.

"Since when these lover of my?, and Moreover, that girl, am I not? ". Replied her opening her eyes suddenly.

" I don't have that answer you ".

"From that tongue, your proposed the game". 

"Forget the game that answer or drink if I let my actions speak for my". He said the sealing his mouth with her surprise before its sudden action but immediately returning the kiss.

"We go out of here". Said the one time broke the kiss still with his lips so close she who felt his breath come in your mouth.

"Just wait, dance with me". He told Logan falling in much music that apparently had been there since I arrived and various couples dancing also.

"Let's do it ".

"I don't dance Marie also not be as it is done". 

"I'll teach you, also I have the feeling that you liked ".

"perhaps already should take you to the mansion are already very drunk and--".

"Shhhh waiting will you would like and if it does not you are free make me what your want" it by putting a finger against his mouth and taking hand interrupted him of the to go to dance floor knowing that their treatment was something that Logan would not pass, however the music and the rhythm were something different from what the expected it was slow, but at the same time allowing them to move with a sensuality in every note that as to become interesting.

"You just follow me". Told the hearing her as he began to move his hips nearly the and move with a grace that him to be completely distracted, however he should imagine, she knew it and knew what was happening he liked by what followed action alejo of the without losing the rhythm established by the melody and the lyric that while more attention put him to Logan seemed it the height of irony.

"Tell me you if he has done something naughty once,                                           
one adventure is more fun if you smell danger,  
If I invite you a cup,  
and I get close to your mouth,                                                                                      
If  you steal a kiss have you get angry with me?,   
does that say if tonight you allured by my car?,   
which fogging glasses if the rule is that you enjoy.  
If I miss you respect and then blame the alcohol,   
If I lift your skirt,                                                                                                                Would you give me the right?,  
To measure your wisdom,   
bring into play your body".

I had heard and knew perfectly was what had made however while the melody she wore increasingly moved away more than the however the action of Logan was that she already imagined, in seconds I take her in his arms and approach it to your body to begin to move against it. Without knowing quite why the worms, however every time more that dance was becoming something more intense to what others were accustomed, while that for many it was a defenseless dance for them it was becoming a way of having sex fully clothed, and as the song progressed both knew that they had to get out of there and fast.

"Get me out of here". Rogue said against her neck and might be the alcohol in your blood or excitement for that dance but wise wanted that what happened both already had in mind, and that she was imagining as both were leaving that place, accompanying him also thought that with Logan at his side and taking control both could have a lot of fun.


End file.
